


I heard you complaining

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Simon Lewis, Insecure Simon Lewis, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has nightmares. His screams and cries don't let the whole Hotel sleep. So Simon stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard you complaining

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have few important things.  
> 1\. I haven't watched the show yet, but I read soooo many fics, that I feel like I have :)))  
> 2\. Also, it's been a while since I read books.  
> 3\. But I love Saphael so much, that I needed to write something about them.  
> 4\. Also, english isn't my national language and I'm sorry for mistakes.  
> 5\. And I have no idea about spanish. I used a few internet dictionaries, I hope I used all the spanish words correctly.  
> 6\. The translation from spanish to english are at the end.  
> 7\. Enjoy XD

'He was running as fast as he can, but it still wasn’t enough. He could feel the other’s arms around his neck, the cold blade right next to his throat. His aggressor spiked the metal into his body, letting his warm blood stream down on the ground. He could feel that he’s getting weaker and weaker and soon all he could see is dark. He felt like he was dead, but he could still feel the pain, so overwhelming he wanted to scream and he did but he couldn’t hear himself and someone was shouting and shouting at him, but he couldn’t make out the words. It hurt too much…'

“Simon! Dios, Simon, wake up!” The boy beneath him was crying silently and it broke Raphael’s heart. He shook Simon a bit stronger and the fledgling finally opened his eyes, although he was still crying. He clung to the elder vampire and buried his head into the crock of his neck.  
“Shhhh, it was just a nightmare, it’s over now.” Raphael couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this, but the boy eventually calmed down and fell asleep again. Raphael gently laid him down on the bed and flicked hair from his forehead. Then he left to his work. When Simon woke up the next day (night) he thought it must have been a dream. Raphael would never be that kind and gentle to him. The leader’s cold attitude just confirmed that.  
***  
It was two day later, when it happened again. Raphael wasn’t surprised. At first, he considered staying in bed, he would do that if it was about any other vampire, but this annoying fledgling was somehow… special. It hurt him physically, that the boy was experiencing such a pain at such an young age. But it was a frequent thing, the nightmares, even for the older vampires. Their families, feelings they had before death, digging their way out of the grave, their guilt, their pain. Even Raphael had nightmares. They all had to handle them. But the way his boy was whimpering, the way he was screaming or crying silently… He couldn’t stand it. So he got up and speeded to boy’s room. All he had to do after calming Simon down, was pretending that nothing happened and that it was all in fledgling’s imaginary.  
***  
Something was wrong. It was just too quiet. For the past few days, the boy’s room was quiet all the time and the boy was isolating from the entire clan. Even when he passed someone in the kitchen while eating, or when he was training with his leader, the boy kept quiet. He stopped joking around, laughing, he wouldn’t look Raphael in the eyes. All his free time he would spend locked in his room. At first, Raphael wanted to give the younger one space, maybe Simon was just grieving not being human anymore? But eventually, the clan leader had enough. It was a shitty night for him, he had to deal with some rogue vampires, fill tons of the paperwork and stand the others talking how much they are worried about the fledgling. So once he was done with everything, everybody was fast asleep, but he didn’t care. He slammed the door behind himself and stormed into Simon’s room. He thought he’d need to wake the boy up, but, to his surprise, the fledgling was wide awake, looking at him with his big, bleary eyes. And he looked fucking tired. Raphael wanted to scream.  
“We need to talk. NOW!” Within a second he was back in his room, the boy slowly going after him. He did his best, and yet he still managed to annoy Raphael. But he was keeping quiet, he stopped disturbing everyone and he wasn’t waking them up with his screams at night anymore. He heard them complaining about it lately, so he stopped. He told Raphael as much, but it only seemed to annoy the older one even more.  
“Dios, you stupid fledgling! They weren’t complaining…They were worried ‘bout you, idiota! THEY STILL ARE!”  
“But I tried to be good, I thought I was doing good! I’m sorry, so sorry. I’ll do better! Promise!”  
“¡Alto! Listen to me now. Carefully. Understand?”  
“Y-yes…”  
“You did nothing wrong. You don’t have to do any better, ‘cause you’re already perfect. Of course, you’re talking too much and being so annoying, but… Simon, you and your endless smile, your jokes, your constant rambling about God knows what, your happy attitude, just you being yourself… It all brought light back to the Hotel. You cheer the whole clan up just by your existence!”  
“B-but you don’t like me! You hate me, want me dead, I ANNOY you by my existence!”  
“Dios, Simon. I… I couldn’t hate you, no matter what. And yes, you can be annoying sometimes, but it stopped bothering me some time ago…”  
“Of course I annoy you! As much as I annoy the clan! You couldn’t sleep peacefully because of me! It’s enough to make you all be mad, that’s for sure.”  
“And how in hell would you disturb our sle… Oh. No, baby. Is it about the nightmares?” Simon looked down at his feet, refusing to meet Raphael’s eyes. The older vampire gently catch his chin and lifted his head. “Simon… Don’t do this to yourself. I can tell how tired you are. You weren’t sleeping at all, were you?” The boy nodded. “Ah, cariño. But you have to sleep. Even as a vampire…”  
“But nightmares…”  
“We all have it. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. And no one will complain to you about it.”  
“But…”  
“What?”  
“Nothing, never mind. I should go to my room, as you said, I need sleep, right?”  
“Simon.”  
“Please, Raphael. I’m tired.”  
“Fine. But we’re not done yet.”  
“Yeah, I know…” The boy sighed and quietly closed door behind himself. Raphael just laid down in his bed, listening if the fledgling really went to sleep. Once he was sure, that the boy is asleep, he let himself sleep too.  
***  
During the night, Raphael was woken up three times. And every time he went and soothed his fledgling. He was tired, but not mad, He understood. He was just getting ready for the day (night), when he heard it.  
“For fuck’s sake! Why can’t you just leave the clan alone? No one want you here!”  
“If you were quiet, then maybe we would let it pass… But you annoy us, don’t let us sleep, so just. Just. Leave. Us. Alone.” Raphael got in the common kitchen unnoticed, quietly approaching three older vampires, who were currently standing over Simon, insulting him.  
“Well, well, well.” Stated Raphael. The vampires backed up a little but they were still surrounding Simon. Raphael growled. “You better back up, pack your things and go far, far away from MY Hotel, or…”  
“Or what, Santiago?”  
“Or, I’ll order the rest of the clan to take care of you. For good.” Raphael’s speech was confirmed by few quiet murmurs. When Simon looked around, he saw the rest of the clan, standing quietly in the corners of the room, glaring at his aggressors. And before he could even blink, the three vampires disappeared from the room, the rest of the clan following them closely, to make sure they’ll leave. It left only him and Raphael in the room. For a while, they were standing in silence, but then, Raphael took his arm and gently led him to his bedroom.  
“Simon, why didn’t you tell me? I’m your leader, mentor… You could’ve trust me.”  
“I know. I could-no. I should have trust you. B-but I was so scared, that you will just… You know, kick me out. I know, I know, you told me so many times that the clan is family, that I’m welcome here, but it just… didn’t feel like this. And I’m so-“  
“No, cariño, don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. If someone should apologize… It’s me. And I’m. Sorry. Truly, Simon. Not only didn’t I realize how much you were-you ARE suffering, but I also didn’t realize, how bad you feel about living there. Dios, Simon, I should have done something. And I’m so sorry I didn’t. And I swear, I’ll do everything to make it up to you.”  
“R-raphael…”  
“But, I’m also worried about you. I suppose, you didn’t sleep well, or at all for that matter, lately, so now, you’re going to sleep. Come on. Lay down and close your eyes.”  
“I don’t know if I can stand the thought about being here all alone. It’s just… I…”  
“…I’ll stay cariño.”  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> alto - stop  
> cariño - love


End file.
